With Walls of Red, and Woodland Animals, too
by Leofan221
Summary: After an Attack by Ultimate Draco, Asami is nearly blinded by a bright flash of light, and she finds herself in a strange world, seemingly inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. For instance, the bunny-excuse me, hare-that Asami meets. Who was a name like Basil Stag Hare, anyway! Crazy, right? Better question; how the shell was she gonna get home!
1. Strange Happenings

**I APOLIGIZE FOR THIS. I REALLY DO. IT'S JUST...**

**WELL, I'M A NERD, TO THE TENTH DEGREE. LITERALLY. ANYWAY, ENJOY. **

**~LEOFAN221**

_Aahh, katas. That string of random moves that may, or may not, save your life in a battle. _

_You just never know, though. So, I guess that's why Leo does them all the FREAKING TIME!_

_Almost all of his spare time is spent preforming these strings of moves. _

_It's kinda sad, really, but, I mean, he feels responsible for our fate, for some reason. Probably 'cus Master Splinter placed him in the position of leader. _

_I know what you're thinking. _

_I'm the eldest. So the position should go to me, right?_

_WRONG!_

_It totally belongs to Leo. He's just...one of those people that naturally fit into the leader-thing. _

_But, back to the matter at hand. _

_Hi, I'm Asami Hamato. _

_But you already knew that, right?_

_Right now, I'm meditating in the living room. _

_First mistake of the day. _

_I probably SHOULD have been training, maybe even sparing, with Leo. _

_IF I had known how the day would progress, I would have been actually doing something, but obviously, hind-sight is 20-20, so...*sigh*_

"Falling Rain Kata." Leo spoke calmly, announcing which kata he was doing to no one in particular.

"The way of harmonizing oneself, in action. This is the spirit of Yia-do, the mind, body, spirit, and weapon, working in harmony." Splinter said, probably talking to me. I could just picture Leo doing the Falling Rain, because he's done it so many times. The twists, turns, and swings, finished by a warrior's salute(raising the sword so that the shard part of the blade points out toward the audience, which I find stupid. It looks like you're gonna kill 'em, or something)

"Balance is all." Splinter continued, causing my concentration to shatter to the point where meditating was useless, so I simply sat in the lotus position, watching my brother. Suddenly, Mikey's head appeared from the couch.

"I love comics." He said dreamily. "Do you wanna know WHY I love comics, Leo?" He asked excitedly. "I KNOW you wanna know." He continued with the same tone. Splinter tapped his cane on the floor, like he does when he's not happy.

"Michelangelo, enough!" Splinter said sternly. "Leonardo is training! You may join him as you seem to have too much free time on your hands!" Splinter continued, tone almost icy, but Splinter would NEVER use icy tones with us, but there have been times when we've angered him to the point that he uses a little bit cooler tones with us.

Mainly Mikey, sadly.

Anyway, when the word 'training' was spoken, Mikey got this horrified look on his face, like he KNEW he was in trouble.

Desperate to get out of training, he pretended that Donnie, who was talking to April about something or other, had called for him.

"Coming Donnie!" He cried, and ran over. Then, the ground started shaking, as if we were having an earthquake.

_Anyone else getting the sense of De-ja-vu, here?_

_Just me? Really?_

_Shame, 'cus that is something we all need._

_A better sense of things. _

_Buutt, that energy thingy looks hauntingly familiar. _

_Oh, no. _

_Oh, crap. _

_We. Are. Dead._

_So. Very. Dead._

_That's...the Ultinate Draco-thingy!_

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" Leo asked, as if we could expect out father to have all the answers.

Which, I admit, he usually does, but even he couldn't have known what was coming to get us.

"We've seen that kind of energy before..." Donnie said, sounding almost miserable.

_He probably should._

_We are facing a monster, with the Time Scepter. _

_Not something to toy with. _

_It controls time and space, no joke. _

_It is an extremely dangerous thing, if inside the wrong hands._

_And it definitely was in the worst hands imaginable. _

_Literally. _

_They were disgusting._

_Really disgusting. _

As if on Que, Ultimate Draco came through the portal.

_If you have no idea what he looks like, I will be my best to describe him. _

_The face belonging to Draco(which is a dragon head, BTW) was somehow on his chest, with the masked(thankfully) face of the Daimio's son on the shoulders. He was wearing the same purple cloak that the son wore, and one leg was a bough-er version of the son's leg, complete with ninja boot and hakama pants. _

_Just the leg of the pants. _

_Don't ask me how that's possible, 'cus I don't know. _

_He also had four arms, the bottom two of which were winged. In the top two, well, one of them, he held the Time Scepter._

_It looks basically like an hourglass on a fancy stick. _

_Basically, but that's the best I can do at describing it._

"Draco!" Splinter growled in surprise at seeing his enemy intruding in our lair.

"And the Daimio's son. This is what we told you about, Master Splinter." Leo pointed out, trying to provide a little clarity to the situation. Leo had spent almost hours talking to Master Splinter about what we had seen after our last encounter. "they merged somehow, combined together!"

"That's redundant, and not very clear!" Lupa cried over the sound of the energy from the portal's crackling and buzzing.

"All into one ugly package!" Raph added, coming from the back room, where he had most likely been talking motorcycle and trash with Casey.

_They do that a lot, the two of them._

_It's so cute!_

"We told you we would return. We TOLD you we would have our revenge." The villain monologues, with that extremely creepy double voice the guy has going on.

Not missing a beat, Raph drew his Sai.

"Revenge THIS, whackbag!" He yelled, jumping right at the floating figure.

Swing and a miss for Raphael, as he's frozen with the scepter's power of time, and grabbed by Draco's tail, and thrown into a pillar, knocking our 'sewer, sweet sewer' sign down, but he got up quickly, as the villain continued monologuing.

"As if you could simply fight us. We control time and space, with Lord Simultaneous' Time Scepter."

_Really? _

_I feel certain Raph hadn't noticed._

_Thanks for rubbing our disadvantage on our face._

"We are unbeatable!" The villain exclaimed, firing the Scepter up. It glowed with a light blue light.

_Uh-oh. _

"Someone! Quick! Grab the-" Donnie cried desperately as he jumped to follow his own command, as we all jumped, but suddenly, there was a bright flash, and I thought I felt myself...shifting, like I was whoosing through time, and probably space, too.

Time was warped, and stretched to such a degree that I was incapable of keeping track of it.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped, and I was left to gape in wonder at the scene before me.

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**WHERE WAS ASAMI SENT? **

**WHY WAS SHE GAPING?!**

**WAS IT IN A GOOD WAY, OR NOT?!**

**AND LAST, BUT CERTIANLY NOT LEAST, WHAT IS GOING ON?!**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**BYE NOW!**


	2. A New Thing For Me

**BELIEVE OT OR NOT, I HAVE BEEN WORKING SOLELY ON THIS STORY. **

**IT JUST CAME TO ME, SINCE I DIDN'T WANT TO STICK HER IN ANY OF THE OTHER WORLDS THAT EVERYONE ELSE WAS SENT TO. **

**NONE OF THEM SEEMED RIGHT FOR HER. **

**SO HERE SHE IS. IN REDWALL. **

**WELL, NOT LITERALLY INSIDE THE ABBEY (YET). **

**BUT SHE'S IN THAT WORLD. ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

**~LEOFAN221**

_WOW. Just...wow._

_Don't look at me like that. _

_If you were here, you would share my reaction. _

_I know you would. _

I had ended up in some kinda field. With a lush, inviting, and shaded forest to my left, and a run-down church-like building to my right, a dusty, well-beaten path far ahead of me, and more field behind me. I slowly spun, taking in the wondrous scene before me. It was...so serene and peaceful, like nothing had happened for a long time here. Then, I remembered what had brought me here, and I started to panic.

_What happened? _

_Where's Master Splinter and the others?! _

_And where did that creep send me?!_

_AND WHAT DID HE DO?!_

_Please...please let my family be safe. I couldn't even comprehend losing them, all...not like this. Not in any way, really. _

_Please...I NEED them to be safe. Please, please, please..._

All this was thought as I ran through the forest, not knowing, or caring, where I was going, as long as I eventually found my family.

That's when I heard it. A scream.

A frightened, desperate scream.

The kind you make when something VERY bad is happening.

Something that involves criminals.

Without thinking, I ran off in the direction the scream came from, and found...

A maiden, looking like a squirrel mutant or something, backed against a tree, with a fox mutant menacing her. There were four other baddies, all of them nasty things.

Two rats, a ferret, another fox, and a cowering tiny squirrel, hiding behind the larger squirrel. I growled, drawing my tomahawks.

_Since nobody else was around to deal with this, I apparently have to. _

_You know, honor and all that. Okay, battle mode...SO totally on! Let's bash some baddies!_

_Whaa-hoo!_

_Raphael...eat your heart out._

I rushed the fox nearest the two squirrels, bashing him right between the eyes with the handle. Spinning around quickly, I caught a rat with an uppercut, knocking him out. Then, I threw one of my tomahawks, pinning the other fox to the tree, so I could interrogate him later.

_Whaaat? _

_Don't give me that look. I NEEDED some answers, and it felt SSOO good to beat someone who couldn't control time and space without any apparent effort. _

Then I split-kicked the other rat and the ferret, before turning to my captive, wanting to interrogate him while the memory of what I could do was fresh, when I suddenly felt a stinging, sharp stabbing pain between my shoulder blades.

_Who the heck?_

Whirling I saw another ferret emerge, holding a bow with his arms still in the firing position, from the bushes where I had just had my back.

_Crap. _

_This is just great. _

_Alone, most likely, in a foreign world, and I've managed to get myself shot within ten minutes of my arrival. _

_Leo would have my head. _

Blearily, I threw my other tomahawk, hoping to knock him out, so he couldn't help the fox still pinned to the tree.

To my great surprise, it actually hit him square in the chest. Right in the spot that never fails to render those hit there unconscious.

_At least...the squirrels...will be...safe now...uuuhhh..._

And with that, the darkness claimed me.

~0~0~0~0~

_I seemed to swim in darkness, the image of my supposed murderer flashing repeatedly, smug expression more evident in the vision I saw now then back in the forest. _

_Then, he seemed to retreat, heading back into the brushes. _

_And I seemed to follow him._

_And he went right for the six people I held the closest to my heart. _

_My family. _

_They were lying unconscious on the forest floor, beaten and severely wounded. And the ferret laughed. A creepy, evil villain kinda laugh. _

_Then, I was zoomed back to the clearing where I had defended that poor family of squirrels. _

_And, somehow, that was WWAAYY more frightening than seeing what the ferret was doing. _

_They lay in a pool of blood, throats slit messily, blood splattering the trunks of the nearby trees, and the leaves of the surrounding bushes. _

_Probably for extra gruesome points or something. _

_Which would be weird. Unless he was at some kinda evil rodent school. _

_Just that thought gave me shivers. _

_Then, the ferret suddenly appeared, slashing with a freshly bloodstained sword that hadn't been there before._

_Leo's sword. _

_No...it can't be. It just...can't, right? _

_NO!_

_The fact that the ferret had my brother's sword slashed right down to my heart, faster, and more fiercely than any real sword could have. _

_~0~0~0~0~_

I sat bolt upright, (cliché, I know. Roll with it) and found my self in the quaintest room I have ever been in. At wasn't extravagant, but it DID have a distinct...homely feel about it.

I was on one of many cots, arranged in rows, down the sides of the room, each with the same white sheets covering them, with a homemade looking quilt over each of them. And my wound had been expertly treated and bandaged.

The walls were a comforting red sandstone, and not in any way feeling confining.

And something about this place was relaxing, and peaceful. I laid back down, trying to get over my panting, and the sharp pain in my shoulders, turned onto my side, when I suddenly noticed that I wasn't alone.

Leaning against the wall, looking like he had all the time in the world, was a anthropomorphic hare.

I kid you not.

An actual, real life, hare, standing on his hind legs as if he had always been doing it, not three beds down.

He wore a simple tunic, the kind you would wear under a uniform it something like that, and it was stained slightly. His fur was somewhat scraggly, ashen in hue, ears in a laid back position, signaling that this guy was not freaking out.

Which I inwardly was.

_I mean, what would YOU do?!_

_Stand there, and wave hello?!_

_...Don't answer that. _

_Okay, calming breaths._

_He IS relaxed, and if he wanted to hurt me, he would have done it while I was unconscious, right?_

_...Okay, calm. I am completely calm. _

"Well, you're finally awake, m'gal?" He asked, with a peculiar accent. "Hmm? Well, don't just sit there, panting like you're runnin' out of dear old oxygen now." He almost snapped, walking over.

Subconsciously I flinched away, wincing when I moved my shoulder blades again.

I didn't know him, and I wasn't gonna let him get near me until I knew at least something about him.

"Now, now. That's hardly fair, is it?" He asked, sounding only slightly hurt.

"S-Sorry." I said, shaking myself subtly. "it's just...usually when I wake after being knocked out, it isn't to a pleasant scene, if you know what I mean, sir." I said, trying to sound polite. He softened a little at this, and sat down on the bed opposite me.

"I know whatcha mean, lass. When I was with the Long Patrol, I saw many...unpleasant things when I woke after being out for the whole blinking battle, wot wot."

_Long Patrol?! _

_What was that?!_

_Sounds SSUUPPEERR cool, though. Like, an army or something. _

_I'll have to ask what it is, later. _

"Now, where am I, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"Why, you're in the infirmary of Redwall Abbey, madame. How the devil did you not know this?" He asked, obviously shocked that I didn't right away know where I was.

"Oh. It's just...well..." and then, I told him the short version of how I had gotten here, explaining as best I could.

"I say! This Ultimate Draco, as you call him, sounds like a real cad, if you ask me. But enough of that. Who are you, if I may be blunt?" He asked, still sitting on the bed across from me.

"Asami Hamato. And you?" I asked, holding my hand out, but then drew it back, so that my wound wouldn't act up. I think I must've flinched, but Basil didn't comment on it.

"Basil Stag Hare, atcha service." he said, standing and giving me an elegant leg before sitting again. I smiled warmly at him.

_I can't help it. _

_He is so sweet and polite. A true gentleman. _

_Raph and Mikey could really learn a thing or two from this guy. _

"And I at yours." I replied, rising and bowing in the only way I knew, the Japanese way.

(Meaning, I had my hands stiff at my sides, and bent at the waist.)

Returning the smile, Basil stood, offering his hand. I reached out to grab it, but then winched and drew back.

The movement had caused my wound to hurt.

Really bad. Instantly, Basil was supporting me, helping me stand.

"I say, marm. You'd best see Abbot Mortimer straight away."

_ABBOT Mortimer?_

_Right. This IS an abbey you are in, Asami. _

_I should be able to walk. _

And I tried. I did, if not a little shakily. With Basil right behind me, lest I slip, I made my way down the stairs, following his directions.

_There was a small pain between my shoulders now, but other than that, I was pretty good. _

_A little shaky, but good. _

_And that probably wasn't the best state to be in, considering what I found at the bottom of the stairs. _

The room was enormous, but that was not what I was shocked at.

It was the amount of anthropomorphic animals inside the room, sitting at lines of tables for breakfast, chatting away, as if there wasn't anything wrong. I blinked several times, not noticing the mouse approaching. He wore a darker, brown-ish green robe, with a creamy white girdle, and looked very wise, and very well lived. There seemed to be peace emanating from him. He took in the situation at a glance, like Splinter ALWAYS does, and supported me as I made my way over to the nearest table.

"There now, my child. You just sit there and rest." He said, in a very soothing and comforting voice. I was made to sit down, and before I could utter one word, the Abbot rounded on my new pal.

"Basil...I thought I told you to leave the visitor be. She needs rest to heal, after everything she had been through. In fact..." I had stood at that point, tired of sitting down and being pampered.

"Father Abbot, it's not Basil's fault that I came down. He was merely there to catch me if I fell." I declared firmly, pointedly ignoring the dull, throbbing ache in my shoulder. The good Abbot seemed a little taken aback at my words, so I continued in a softer tone.

"I grew tired of lying around in the Infirmary, and so I stood up, but my shoulder didn't like that, and then Basil came over, and helped me make sure I didn't fall as I came down stairs. Please, don't blame him for simply doing as he was asked." I pleaded, arms loose at my sides. Abbot Mortimer sighed, and returned his kind gaze on Basil Stag Hare.

"Apologies, my friend. I spoke out before I had heard what happened."

"Not at all, not at all, dear Abbot. Think nothing of it." Basil said, a carved wooden plate already in his hands.

"Er, what would our lovely guest care to pick at this morning, wot wot?" He asked sheepishly. I chuckled and turned to look at the enormous array of food.

There was apple turnovers, pear turnovers, bread in a large variety, from sourdough to white, arranged neatly beside rows of pastries. And judging by the smell, they could be either part of the meal as a savory dish, or eaten after-wards, as a dessert. There was also porridge, with bowls of various toppings arrayed next to it, such as honey, all kinds of nuts, as well as fruits, chopped thinly. And that was just the start of it!

There was every kind of scone imaginable, again from savory to sweet, taking up most of the rest of the table. Then, there were the drinks.

All kinds of tankards and beakers. Basically, any kind of cup or drink container.

There was Mint tea, Greensap milk, any kind of cordial imaginable. There was also all kinds of stouts, and beers, including the famous October ale, which I had yet to try.

I had never seen this much good looking food and drink, all assembled and ready for my consumption. Well, not MY private consumption, but the food was open to her. The Father Abbot chuckled, placing an easy paw on her shoulders.

"Eat heartily, my child, and then we will discuss the situation, in my study." He said, chuckle still in his voice. I smiled back, grabbing a bowl before responding.

"Of course...father." I paused as I said the word 'father', remembering that my own father was back in the Lair, most likely, and was probably still battling the Ultimate Draco.

With a heavy sigh, she served herself up some porridge, topped it with some honey and fruit, then sat down. She ate slowly, as if savoring every bite. When she was done, she grabbed a tankard of cool mint tea, and with a deep breath, slipped up to find the Abbot's office. Basil saw her go and went with her, to guide her. Soon, they both were knocking on the door.

"Come in, please." The calm, reassuring voice of the abbot sounded from within.

**AANNDD...**

**THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE!**

**SORRY FOR THE PoV CHANGE AT THE END. IT SEEMED RIGHT FOR THE STORY...**

**HOW DID ASAMI END UP INSIDE REDWALL ABBEY?**

**HOW DID SHE SURVIVE THE ARROW?**

**AND HOW LONG TILL SHE GETS WELL?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	3. One Long Talk, and Supper

**AND HERE IT IS! **

**THIS IS A REALLY FUN STORY TO WRITE. REALLY, IT IS. **

**OH, AND I HOPE THAT THE NIGHTMARE WASN'T TOO CORNY. I TRY TO BE ORIGINAL IN MY STORIES, SO LET ME KNOW HOW I DID. **

**~LEOFAN221**

Although the voice was calm, Asami was nervous.

She HATED being interrogated.

Anyway, she entered the room, to find a few people already gathered inside.

A young-looking mouse, a large female badger, and the pair of squirrels that she had saved.

Asami waved to the squirrels, noting that they were unharmed, even though…oh, right.

She had knocked that last ferret out, before she found herself unconscious, and woke up in the abbey. She sat down in one of the many chairs that now littered the small room.

"Now, let's get started." The small mouse said, leaning forward eagerly. The Father abbot looked slightly sternly at the young mouse.

"Matthias...there is no need to rush into things, although we do need to start, perhaps with your name, young one," He said, turning to face her. Asami smiled a little sheepishly as she replied.

"Well, my name is Asami Hamato. But, everyone I know calls me Ami." She said. Mortimer nodded.

"And what were you doing out in the woods yesterday, Asami." He asked, and Asami found it hard to believe that the father abbot did not know what she had been doing, out in the woods. She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, the older looking squirrel pipped up.

"Huh. Savin' me an' Sam here from a pack of vermin, that's what she was doin,' father!" She declared, with a hint of admiration in her voice. Asami stared shyly at the tabletop, ringing her hands.

"I, uh, well, ya see...I, ah...there wasn't anyone around, so I just jumped in and knocked 'em out cold." She stammered, then finally looked up to see all the looks of astonishment written plainly on everyone's face. Finally, the badger spoke, her voice slightly gruff, with an undertone of no-nonsense, coupled with gentleness.

"Well, that's commendable. There's no shame in fighting off villainous vermin like that. In fact, we should be thanking you, Asami. And now, so you don't feel like you're answering questions from total strangers, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" She asked, and Asami got the impression that it isn't as much of a request as the badger made made it seem.

"Excellent suggestion, Constance." The young mouse squeaked excitedly. "M'name's Matthias." He said, rapping a paw to his chest quickly, and before he could continue, the older squirrel piped up again.

"And mine's Jess. Don't bother with anything else. And my son here is called Sam." She rattled quickly.

_Funny. _

_That is exactly how I pictured that a talking squirrel would sound. _

"Young Matthias already told everyone my name. Constance." The badger said humbly, with a nod. "and you already know Basil Stag Hare, and Abbot Mortimer." she continued, with a nod toward each person she had mentioned. Asami cleared her throat, folded her hand together, and placed them on the table in front of her.

"Well, not that that's out of the way...how DID I end up here?" She asked, looking confused at everyone. Matthias glanced at Mortimer before looking at Asami.

"It was amazing. Apparently, you weren't the only one who heard Jess' scream in the woods. Basil heard it, with his extra sharp ears, and ran as fast as he could. When he arrived, you had just started with the vermin, and he watched, tense as a spring and rearing to help, but you had it under control. And he didn't notice the other ferret 'till it was too late. Afterwards, he grabbed you, and headed our way. It was dark, so hardly anyone was awake, but thankfully, Methuselah, the Gatekeeper and Recorder, is a light sleeper, and heard the poundin' Basil was givin' the gates." He told Asami quickly, so enthusiastic that she couldn't help but smile as she was reminded of Michelangelo. Her smile faltered, and she couldn't stop the mixed emotions inside her.

"Asami? You okay?" came the worried, and slightly gravelly voice of Constance broke through the tide of emotions. Asami blinked, realizing that the most prominent thing was sadness that she felt. Her hands flew to her cheeks, and drew them back, damp.

_Crap. _

_Here I am, in front of my new friends, crying!_

"Uh, I'm fine. I just...was thinking about my family..." Asami trailed off, sinking again into sadness. Jess reached over, and patted Asami's hand reassuringly.

"What exactly about your family has ya cryin' like that?" She asked, and Asami felt her guts clench just thinking about them.

Her family...

Probably stuck battling the Ultimate Draco at the Lair.

And she was powerless to stop him. Or help her family.

"Just that..." Asami blinked back tears, and swallowed the lump in her throat, "They...ah...I don't know what happened to 'em. Last I saw, they were in our house, and this enemy of ours showed up, and after that..." And that was as far as Asami got, before she HAD to stop again. This time, the tears seemed incapable of returning to her eyes. She worried her lower lip as she attempted to get control again. "I ended up here." She choked out shakily. Jess now placed her hand on Asami's shoulder.

"It's alright, dear. We'll find them for ya." Jess said comfortingly. Asami took a deep breath.

"Thank you, but I am almost positive that they didn't end up here, as well. I'm not sure where they are, or what's become of them, but I do not believe that they are here." She said slowly, so that her words didn't seem as choked out. Constance nodded.

"Well, that settles it. Now..." She was interrupted by the loud booming sounds of some kind of bell. Asami flinched, unused to the Joseph Bell's booms.

"What the shell was that?!" She cried, looking slightly rattled. Then, realizing that this was more polite company, she facepalmed.

"Sorry. I meant, What was that?" She said, but no body seemed to notice her 'vulgar' language.

They were all laughing hysterically.

"What? Was it something I said?" Asami asked, thoroughly embarrassed. Matthias held his aching ribs, as he continued laughing.

"No, it-it's that w-we've never had someone get so startled by the Joseph bell before! Hehehehe!" He fell about the floor, helpless in the grips of his merriment.

Asami sank lower in her seat, and tried not to look too bashful, thankful that her fur hid her blushing. Thankfully, Mortimer saw Asami's predicament, and rapped a paw sternly on the table.

"Friends, let us not condone our guest for something she has yet to get used to. Please, desist immediately!" He said sternly, glaring at all who had been laughing before turning back to Asami.

"I think we would very much like to hear your story, my dear." He said, and this was met with nods from around the room.

Asami sat up, cleared her throat once more, and began.

It was a tale of a girl and her family.

A girl and her adventures.

A girl and her recent bad stroke of luck.

It took the rest of the day to completely tell. It was a testament to Asami's story-telling abilities that none stopped her, except to ask a necessary question, before shutting their mouths again.

The tolling of the evening bell signified the ending of the story. This time, Asami wasn't startled.

She grew accustomed to new things quickly. With nothing else to discuss, the assembly was dismissed to their own devices. They all headed for dinner, stomachs only now making protests to not having had lunch.

On the way, Asami was motioned aside by Matthias. Curious, Asami wandered over to the side hallway where the young mouse stood, shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"A-asami...i just wanted to say that, ah, I, um, know how you're feelin', losin' yer family an' all that..." He trailed off awkwardly. Asami crouched to his level. Curiosity now fully peaked.

"How so?" She asked gently, hand on his shoulder.

"It's just that...I...also have...lost m'family. After I did, I was found outside the gate by Methuselah, and since then, my home has been here." He muttered quickly, and Asami knew that the poor muse was near tears.

~ ~ PoV shift ~ ~

Without thinking, I ran after the little mouse, and pull him into a deep hug.

"Matthias...I-I'm sorry. I didn't know..." I trail off, feeling awkward and useless in this situation.

I haven't had to deal with it too much.

Mikey usually does. He hugs me back, and I feel hot splotches against my Three-Quarter sleeve shirt, and I know he's sobbing quietly.

"I-I-It's fine. Y-you couldn't ha-have kn-known..." He manages to say before the tears become too many to speak intelligently. I hug harder.

He does, too.

"Hey, um, how about we, ah, go down and eat, and pretend to enjoy ourselves." I say, sounding weakly optimistic, even to me. Matthias sniffles slightly, and breaks away from our hug.

"Th-thanks, Asami." He squeaks, and wipes his hand over his eyes before flashing an only slightly shaky grin and walks down the stairs, and down to Great Hall.

I breath a sigh of relief. For some reason, I am oddly fond of this little mouse.

He reminds of Mikey when he was that age.

The way he can change from sad, to relatively happy in a few seconds.

I sigh heavily, and continue after the retreating figure of Matthias.

=0=

=0=

Dinner was laid out in a spectacular array across the tables.

Every kind of salad, side dish, appetizer, and finger food was practically guaranteed a place on one of the buffet tables set toward the farther wall.

The aromas of various pasties, tarts, puddings, and turnovers mixed with a few different broths and stews. And created a unique perfume that mixed quite nicely with the scent of the happiness, and generally jovial attitudes and pheromones secreted by the animals gathered around the tables, laughing and sharing small talk as they sampled everything.

And, of course, there was October Ale, Mull-berry Wine, Blackberry cordial, Raspberry and Strawberry fizz to drink. As well as many other cordials, fizzes, and ales to choose from.

I choose a meat and gravy pastie, along with a vegetable turnover, as well as a tankard of cooled mint tea, and take a seat near Matthias, listening as they ate, adding a few comments when necessary, or felt like adding.

And, for a moment at least, I was able to forget the unknown predicament my family was in.

Before I am satisfied, a mole everyone refers to as Fore-mole coerced me into trying some food I couldn't understand the name of, due to his adorably gruff and odd manner of speaking. Matthias nudged my arm.

"Go on. It's a delicacy for our moles. Can't have a meal without it." He mutters, leaning forward conspiratorially. I smile, and scoop a little onto my plate.

Bracing myself for something akin to Mikey's concoctions, I get a little on my fork, and raise it to my mouth, taking a bite.

"Wow! That is amazing!" I praise. The food earned it.

It was a deep dish, layered with what I thought was mashed potatoes, then turnips perhaps, and something else I couldn't quite place a finger on.

_Beetroots, maybe? Parsnips? _

_Beetroots! That's what the other taste is! _

_Okay, I guess I should have known that anything cooked here, in this quaint and homely place would have this sort of...rustic, simple goodness to it. _

With a carelessly happy shrug, I continued sampling various foods that equally various animals loved.

This big otter gave me a small bowl of a shrimp soup.

As soon as I tasted it, I immediately went for my drink!

It was spicy!

I didn't rush for it. I restrained myself and grabbed the tankard casually, trying not to be loud with my gulps.

"Har! That'll put the shine back in yer fur, so it will!" The otter, Skipper I believe he was called, noted, pounding my back good naturedly.

"Yeah *cough* it sure will!" I cheerfully replied.

Sadly, the meal was over seemingly as soon as it had started.

And, with a full stomach, and a greatly warmed heart, I laid down to rest, already planning what I would do the following morning.

**FINALLY! **

**IT LIVES!**

**FEELS LIKE FOREVER HAS PASSED SINCE I'VE UPDATED. **

**I APOLIGIZE FOR THAT. **

**BEEN BUSY. **

**NOW...**

**WHAT DOES ASAMI HAVE PLANNED FOR TOMORROW, HMM?**

**IS IT GOOD? OR NAUGHTY, LIKE, A PRANK OR SOMETHING?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**CHOW!**

**~LF221**


	4. Glitchin' out', then I fainted Odd

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR Y'ALL! SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LONG WAIT. **

**AS ALWAYS, THIS STORY IS STUPID AMOUNTS OF FUN TO WRITE!**

**NO FLAMING, OR STEALING MY WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

**THAT'S ALL.**

**~LF221**

I woke the next morning, refreshed, and no longer plagued by shoulder issues. I got out of bed, to find that it was still mostly dark, though the sun was in it's first stages of coming up on the horizon. Perfect for what I intended to do. I crept out to the abbey grounds, and yawned, stretching my arms as I walked.

The dew-dampened grass felt good under my toes. I sighed, taking in the cool, clean, and crisp air before getting into a very basic stance and doing some light warming up until I was satisfied that my shoulder wouldn't act up again. I shifted my stance, bowing to thin air respectfully, as if Splinter were here to watch me and make sure that I didn't mess up. I twisted, flipped, and kicked my way through katas ranging from basic to advanced. The last one I did was the Falling Rain kata. Not because it wasn't easy, but because I didn't want to begin my workout thinking of those not taking part in it. Of my family. Katas done, I moved up to the ramparts, and ran several laps, sometimes jumping large quantities of it with relative ease. Afterwards, I leaned up against a tree, breathing heavily. Seeing an apple on the ground next to me, I picked it up, and took a bite. It wasn't bad, only it was the Granny Smith kind, which I don't like. I prefer Russet, if available. Taking a few more bites, and finishing the apple, I found that I was recovered enough to start cooling down. Instinctively, I pulled my mask around slightly, so it covered my eyes. I grabbed a quarterstaff I saw lying around on my way out of the abbey, and went through a few minor katas, increasing difficulty as I went. I went through the last kata, and stood, staff in the traditional warrior's salute, which I still find stupid.

"Wow. That...was...extraordinary! Can you show me how to do it, Asami?!" Squeaked an excited and slightly awestruck voice, coming from right beside me. I jumped slightly, correcting my mask as I regained composure.

"It's a complicated form of martial arts. Not something you can teach overnight. Sorry, Matthias." I said, holding the staff in a relaxed fashion, and kneeling down to his level. His face fell slightly. "But I can show you a few defense moves." I said, and he perked back up. I showed him a basic kick, and he copied me almost perfectly. I gave him some advice, feeling like I was instructing Mikey for some reason. I smiled, and showed him basic punches and again, helped him with the moves. He was a natural at this. Either that, or he just was a quick study. Once, he was trying to do a leg sweep, and fell. The scene was so familiar that I slipped up and called Matthias Mikey as I leaned over to grab his hand.

"Who's Mikey?" He had asked with a chuckle as I helped him up. I mentally slapped myself.

"Uh, my brother. It's-this whole thing reminds me of him."

"What do you mean, Asami?" He asked, sitting down, expecting a response. I sighed, and sat down with him.

"Well, it's mainly you that reminds me of Mikey. He is always enraptured easily, and willing to listen when anybody needs to vent. He can be serious, but prefers to be joking around. He also knows the difference between the time to joke, and the time to kick some shell." And from there, I launched into a detailed explanation of all my family members. It took an hour or so, but I couldn't stop. Couldn't, and didn't want to. I needed this. I needed to be able to talk freely about my family. Maybe by doing so, I can ease the pain of missing them. Ease my aching heart somewhat. Through it all, Matthias sat, listening intently. He seemed to know that I needed this. And didn't complain when I dragged on and on. When I was done, I politely took my leave, and sought out a secluded corner of Cavern Hole to meditate. I sighed as I sat down in the farthest possible corner from the door. I sat down, crossed my legs, and closed my eyes. Breathing deeply, I let my mind empty itself. Thoughts flowed within, and all around my head, sometimes joyous, sometimes saddening. Then, almost without my realizing it, I had fallen asleep. Horrid, and morbid scenes of my family haunted me. I have no idea where they came from, or even if they were true, but all the same, they would stay with me for eternity.

Raph, accidentally driving a giant motorcycle over an icy cliff, and I could have sworn I felt the heat from the following explosion.

Don, desperately firing the guns of some kinda exo-suit at some giant Karai-esque robots. But it was no use as he was taken down. Although I couldn't see him through the wall of silver bodies, his screams would never stop haunting my nightmares.

Mikey, getting zapped repeatedly by some large mutant with glowing red eyes, and electricity crackling from his hands. Mikey eventually collapsed, smoke curling from his still, lifeless body, his eyes forever open. The laughter of the villainous murderer was added to my list of 'Things that will haunt me.'

Leo, gritting his teeth, as a giant mutant snake charged. Leo was crushed against the wall of some Japanese building. I tried to warn Leo but too late, I saw the snake's fangs lunge for the kill. Leo crumpled to the ground, lifeless, ears not hearing the sound of the villain's laughter. But I did. It was much like you'd imagine a snake would laugh, but with a definite maniacal quality to it. It sent chills down my spine.

Even Lupa was getting hurt. She was in some strange woods, looking in terror at something before her for a split second before she was smacked across the tiny clearing she was in, crashing hard into a tree, and not getting up. Blood was spattered across the bark, tracing down the path that Lupa had made down the trunk.

Then, a mouse strode through my astral plane, stopping the thoughts and scenes instantly. He halted just far enough away that I thought that it could have been Matthias, or just another member of the abbey, in full body armor, with no helmet and a sheathed sword hanging at his side. I hardly saw him through my clouded eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks. What I had just seen was so scaring, I doubt I'll ever forget it, much less get over it.

"Do not grieve for your family, young one. It is natural to worry when loved ones are missing. However you need not worry to this extent, so allow me to put your mind at ease. They are well, for the time being." Something about the strange mouse's voice eased the tears from my eyes, and the lump from my throat. Then, as suddenly as the mouse had appeared, images of my family flashed across my vision, only lasting long enough to give me a good sense of what was happening. There was a few serious, then some happier pictures. They depicted my siblings, uninjured, and in different situations. I couldn't contain the sigh of relief, and the chuckle of nervous energy. I sat back, hands supporting my weight behind me, legs in front of me.

Raph was standing beside the giant motorcycle with two other people. Mikey was standing with some heroes that looked suspiciously like the turtles. Donnie was building something in a strange lab. Leo was riding a horse with our mutant rabbit friend, Usagi, and a young panda mutant, it looked like. Lupa was standing in a very small clearing, staring ahead. I was a little comforted to see my family unharmed, but I wasn't done worrying. But, wind picked up and I felt someone shaking me from the real world. I was fading fast. I turned back to the mouse, desperate expression evident.

"Will I get back to them?!" I ask above the shifting winds all around me. It sounded like a hurricane. The mouse looks like he is smiling as he faded. "Time will tell, Asami, but be prepared. There is a challenge coming. This very night."

"What challenge?!" I ask, but it's too late to hear his response. I start, awakening in the real world and find myself gripped by a thin, almost frail mouse. I shifted my weight to ease his burden. I had been subconsciously leaning into his arm.

"Pardon me, but you seemed to be troubled. I thought it best to pull you out of whatever was happening in your mind." The mouse apologized meekly. I sat normally, legs out on front of me, hands between my knees.

"I was meditating, sir. Trying to delve deeper into my thoughts, then clear my mind. In order to receive what wisdom may be granted to me." I said, trying to be formal, but not give away too much of what I had seen. It still troubled me too much to talk about. For too much. I bit my lip, hoping that the mouse couldn't see it. The mouse, however, had other plans.

"Well, go on then. Tell this old mouse what Martin the Warrior revealed to you." I released my lip, and sat there, staring in shock at this wise old mouse.

"Well, I, ah, how did you-"

"You have that look about you. The look of one who has seen this abbey founder's spirit for the first time."

"You see...I have been worrying a lot about my family, who are trapped, beyond my help. And this Martin the Warrior showed me that they are, for the time being, unharmed. And he also said something about a challenge that will come tonight." I said, still beating around the bush of why Martin showed my those images. Thankfully, the mouse didn't pry.

"Did he say what sort of challenge?" The mouse asked, now seated beside me.

"No. I was pulled out of the astral plane before he had a chance to tell me." The mouse looked a little guilty, so I quickly placed a hand on his knee, and smiled at him. "But it's fine. You couldn't have known what I was in the midst of. You simply acted on instinct, and that's that." I said with a shrug, then noticed that I still didn't know his name.

"Begging your pardon, but I never caught your name, sir. Mine's Asami." The old mouse chuckled and slowly stood.

"No need to beg my pardon. Name's Methuselah. I am the Recorder here at the abbey." He started walking over toward the stairs to Great Hall.

_The same mouse who opened the door for Basil that night I was brought here? Wow._

I ran over, and supported his arm as he walked.

"How did he show you that they were unharmed as of yet?"

"Well, it was like he had captured images of them, and displayed those images, to ease my mind, as he put it." The old mouse looked deep in thought, before responding a few moments later.

"Strange...but I suppose everyone's first meeting of him is unique in some, small way." By now, we were entering Great Hall, where everyone was gathered for a light breakfast of oatmeal, and pastries. As well as tea and greensap milk, cooled in the pond overnight. I grabbed a bowl of oatmeal, put some honey in it, and a tankard of greensap milk.

The rest of the day was spent by helping with whatever needed doing, like tidying dormitories, and washing dishes. I was occasionally asked how I knew how to fold sheets so quickly, or how to make beds in a mere minute or two. Or even how I could stand to be doing dishes for an hour or two straight. I always responded that I had to do this a lot for my family. Another reason I didn't quit was that I enjoyed being a worker-girl, but it was starting to make my shoulders ache. Mortimer seemed to notice right around lunch-time, when I was massaging my shoulder, sitting alone on the west rampart stairs. The reason I had secluded myself was simply because I think through things better when I'm alone. And I had a lot to think about now.

"What troubles you, Asami?" I started slightly, having been unaware of his approach due to my deep concentration on my problem.

"Just thinking, Father Abbot." I respond, not wanting to tell him everything I was thinking about. Not yet.

"I see. Methuselah told me of your predicament. You are lucky to have seen and heard Martin, Asami. He only comes in time of need, or danger." That gave me a whole new list of things to ponder. Such as, is this a time of need? Or a time of danger? And if so, does whatever the challenge is have anything to do with it?

"I see this news has only increased your questions. Come, would you like to hear our history? It might clarify a few things." I agreed, and we spent the rest of the time before dinner in the Abbot's office, me listening as Mortimer, as he insisted I call him, told me the amazing story of how this abbey was formed. Apparently, there was a warrior named Martin who came down from the north, and found woodland creatures being oppressed by an evil cat called Tsarmina. He slew her, and sunk her castle into the cavern it had been resting on with the help of the woodland resistance movement which had been called CORIM, or Counsel of Resistance in Mossflower, as the wood was called.

Wow. This place was more interesting than I first thought. Much more, judging by it's history.

After our little chat, I found out that we were late for dinner, so down to Great Hall we went. It was a light affair, mainly salads and meat filled pasties. I grabbed a thing of Elderberry wine, and some salad and about five different pasties. Man, was I hungry! That scurvy otter was back with his soup, passing the cauldron around to anyone who wanted it. When he came to me, I saw that he was not as old as I thought. He reintroduced himself as Skipper, before another otter, this one a cheery blue eyed female, playfully shoved him away.

_The same otter that gave me soup last night? Ha! See if I have any more!_

"You wish, mate! I'm leader around 'ere, and you know it, Jep!" She said jovially. I chuckled, and asked them what was happening.

"Oh! This 'ere otter, Jep, thinks he's Skipper, meanin' leader of the otters. But I am, an' he knows it. He's just playin' around. Pay 'im no mind. By the by, name's Winifred."

"Asami. Pleasure to meet the both of you." With that, they both left, politely excusing themselves. The rest of the meal was spent in approximately the same fashion. Joking, laughing, and teasing. The scene was so similar to meals with my family, it made my heart ache.

I ignored it, though, for the sake of amusement. I just talked and laughed along 'till people started drifting off to bed. But somehow, I don't think I'll be getting any sleep.

I was right. I've been lying here since I laid down, and besides a few catnaps, nothing has come. I simply can't get those first images, the morbid ones, out of my mind. With no alternative, I silently crept out to the grounds, for a walk around. To clear my head. It was strangely peaceful at night, when not full of abbey members and guests. I just wander aimlessly, enjoying the peace and quiet for a change. I was over by the orchard when I heard it.

The sound of a gate opening slowly. I just contained my gasp of shock, knowing that it would only alert whoever was coming in the abbey that I was there, and that would not be good. I stood behind an apple tree, watching as the figures, moving too fast to count properly, made their swift way toward the abbey, me tailing them, using my ninja stealth. They appeared to be searching for something, or-more chilling-someone. They were all hooded, but by their gruff voices and odd manner of speaking, they weren't woodlanders. I was hidden, clutching to the branches of a pear tree with a little help from my shuko-spikes. I could only hear snatches of the conversation.

"...find 'er."

"...Don't care 'ow long it takes..."

"As long as we get out afore dawn!"

"...That girl from the woods can't hide in 'ere forever!"

"...Keep searching!"

_So they're searching for me, huh? Well, they're gonna get me. In all my ninja glory! _

I thought as I slowly made my way down the tree, dropping noiselessly as soon as possible. I tapped the poor straggler on the shoulder, before knocking him out cold. I stowed him behind a thicker tree, so he wouldn't be seen, and cause an alarm throughout the vermin ranks. I peeked under the hood of the guy I had just knocked out, and found that it was one of the rats. Not pausing, I caught up to the other vermin, who were getting nosy around the cloisters. I knocked out the first two I cam across by bashing their heads together. Another rat and the ferret. I lowered them to the ground, and found that the others were turning around to head back the way they had come. I ducked down behind a wheelbarrow, but I knew they had seen me. Suddenly, I was grabbed roughly, hauled out into plain sight of the vermin, and then thrown unceremoniously to the ground.

"Well, well. What 'ave we 'ere?" The bigger fox, clearly also the leader of this gang, snarled viciously, drawing nearer. "The little runt from dey forest." Quickly grabbing a smoke bomb I had swiped from a Foot ninja long ago, I threw it, and ran through the smoke, shirt up around my nose and mouth. I pressed a pressure point on all of the other vermin besides the leader. Him, I was gonna deal with another way. When the smoke cleared, I stood alone, with paralyzed vermin laying all around me. I drew my ninjaken, and prepared for a duel. The fox, taking the hint, and not wasting more time on petty words, charged full throttle. As stupid people always do. A small sidestep, and I was in the clear. I smacked his rear he passed by. That angered him, and he swung wildly at my head. I let it hit my ninjaken, then sliced his sword away. It landed with a clatter a few feet away. I smacked the handle into the fox's cheek, and he stumbled back as well.

"That was merely a warning, fox. If you or any of your pack dare to enter this abbey again, I will not hold back a second time. Now, either get your sword and continue this petty fighting, or get out! If you ever approach this abbey with evil intent again, you will be most likely killed. You and your entire posse." I growl, and he scampers away, grabbing his sword. He swung more accurately at my midsection, and I dodged to the side, ducking and sweeping his legs out. He collapsed against the ground. He tried to throw a handful of dirt at my eyes, but I was already out of the way. He tried a punch at my head, and I sheathed my ninjaken quickly, but somehow managed to grab his fist just inches from my face.

I seriously don't know how I just did that. He kicked at me, but I flipped over him, still gripping his arm, and threw him over my shoulder when I landed, which broke his arm. The fox screamed in pain. Then, he realized that I was a far more dangerous opponent, and got up, wiping the bloody lip I had given him. He snarled viciously at me.

"You haven't heard the end of this, freak!" He cried, running out of the gate he and his crew had come in by. The others, I dragged out of the gate, and tossed into the ditch surrounding most of the abbey. Then, as I was going back for the last one, I noticed that he wasn't where I had last seen him. I turned around slowly, looking everywhere. Suddenly, I heard running, and whirled in that direction. It was Basil, coming from the Abbey door. How he had heard the fighting through the thick, stone walls, I have no idea. But there he was, stunned look on his face. Was it just me, or was he directing his gaze at me in particular? Before I could react, a weird feeling settled over me. It felt like what I assumed a computer program feels like when it's glitching out. I looked at my arms, and sure enough, they were glowing faint blue, with parts that were fading out. Above it all, though, was a flaky whining, almost static sound, like when cartoon characters are tuning the TV or something. Then, it was like there was a sudden shift in where I was. I was slowly inching toward two cloaked figures, standing in brilliant light not three feet in front of me. One of them held a scepter that looked suspiciously like..._oh, no. The War Staff! Someone must have stolen it, and I can only giess who! The Ultimate Draco character. How still remains a mystery, but I've gotta..._Before I could actually do anything, I heard the familiar and annoying voice of Gyoji, the Damyio's assistant. At this, I only relaxed slightly.

"_-must focus, Leonardo, if you are to save your siblings...focus." _then, Leo's voice, coming from the figure with the staff.

"_I'm trying, Gyoji! This isn't as easy as it looks!" _Leo sounded both irritated and annoyed, but with an undercurrent of desperation to it that worried me as he gripped the staff tighter. I could just see the determined grimace Leo must have right about now... _it's always so cute._ Then, the second cloaked figure, the one not holding the War Staff, placed a hand on the figure I now as Leo's shoulder.

"_We understand, Leonardo. But you must keep trying-" _Wait a minute...was that just-"Asami!" Basil's voice shattered whatever focus I had on the scene I had been witnessing. The ferret that had eluded me was now directly in front of me, slicing at Basil with an evil, if not maniacal air about him. Basil was dodging as best he could, but was soon gonna be slaughtered if I didn't do something. I charged forward as stealthily as possible, meaning to tackle the vermin, but simply passed right through him! I collapsed to the ground, sliding forward a few feet before flipping up again. I looked at myself, and found that I was still glitching out, as Mikey would have called it jokingly. I charged again, this time the glitching stopped right as I punched, and I was able to knock the vermin out with one hit. Then, I turned to Basil, who was looking at me funny.

"What the flippin' dunce just happened, Asami?" I shrugged.

"D-don't know, Basil. They just came out of nowhere."

"No, I mean, what 'appened to you? You were transparent, staring off into blinkin' space. You sure you're alright?" I smiled. This guy was a proper gentleman indeed.

"Come on, tough guy. Let's get those slashes treated." I say, arm around his shoulder. He looks at me curiously.

"What about you, Asami?"

"Oh, I've lived through much worse than this, believe me." I say, now nearing Great Hall. I led him to what I assumed was the infirmary. I was right. The kind abbey member there tended to Basil as I spilled away to make sure that the vermin was gone. He was.

Good. My side was killing me. Turns out that I hadn't completely dodged that swing at my midsection. Amazing what happens when adrenaline runs out. You find out all kinds of things you didn't know while adrenaline's still powering you. Then, Matthias came out and saw me standing there, clutching my side. He ran over.

"Asami!" He cried, just as dark spots danced before my eyes.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! **

**OH, NO! **

**WHAT HAPPENED TO ASAMI?**

**WHY DID SHE FAINT?**

**AND IS IT SERIOUS?**

**TUNE IN NEXT UPDATE TO FIND OUT!**

**'TILL NEXT TIME! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
